


Like a man possessed

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's possessive when it comes to his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a man possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble for anon who wanted Dean to be jealous and possessive of his Sammy.

* * *

It’s weird the things that bother Sam’s big brother, and even weirder the things that don’t. For instance, Sam could flirt with a whole brothel of women and Dean wouldn’t even bat an eye; in fact he would probably make some snide joke about his baby brother finally finding out what else his dick was good for. But holy shit! If a guy in a bar even looked at Sam with any interest, let alone buy him a drink. Dean would growl and act like it was the second coming of hell on earth, his brother would physically drag him out of the bar - which was a) very impressive considering their height difference and b) one hell of a turn on. And of course, because this is his big brother, and Dean never leaves anything half done, he yanks Sam from the car and throws him down on the bed.  
  
The first couple of times it happened Sam made a joke about cavemen and clubs, he found out a little later it wasn’t really that far from the truth. Dean would growl low in his throat, ripping clothes off and throwing Sam around on the bed like he was nothing more than a rag doll; and damn if it didn’t hit some of Sam’s kink buttons.  
  
Prep, was always minimal, and yet always enough to not hurt. Sam still hadn’t figured out how Dean had managed to pull that off, and no matter what the position, Dean was always in control of both their movements. One time Sam had tried to thrust back and had gotten several hard smacks to his ass for his trouble. “You’re mine Sammy!” Dean hissed through clenched teeth. “Mine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think please?


End file.
